Je te hais Sirius!
by Pouka
Summary: Severus se voit confiée la tâche ô combien désagréable de surveiller Sirius au Square Grimmault dès que son emploi du temps le lui permet. Au fil de ses disputes avec Sirius, ses souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Yaoi Sirius Black/Severus Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : I hate you

- Remus?  
- Hum? répondit-il encore endormi.  
- Remus?  
- Hum! protesta-t-il.  
- Tu reviens quand?  
- Me demande pas ça avec ta voix d'enfant Sirius...  
- Ah ça fait partie de mon charme tu ne trouves pas? demanda Sirius la voix redevenue normale.  
- Sans doute, sans doute...

Sirius se pelotenna contre lui, remontant la couverture jusqu'au nez.

- Alors tu reviens quand?  
- Mais je ne suis pas parti encore.  
- Le soleil se lève bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, observa Sirius sérieusement.  
- Oh non pas déjà! bougonna Remus.

Sirius le regarda étonné.

- Je t'imite bien non? questionna Remus un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius le chatouilla pour le punir.

- Comment oses-tu tenter de m'imiter, moi qui suis si unique?

Remus se tordait de rire sous les assauts du grand brun.

- Ca va, ça ca M. Black, ah ah ah Sirius arrête! Ah ah ah...

Sirius cessa et le corps de Remus se détendit, il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond, après un petit moment, il dit:

- Je ne sais pas...  
- Hum?  
- Quand je reviens... Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir...

Sirius se leva sur son coude et le regarda, il avait l'air soucieux.

- A cause des missions pour l'Ordre, je suis très occupé, enfin...

Remus n'osa pas en dire plus, il savait Sirius frustré de ne pouvoir sortir de cette maison. Celui-ci retomba sur le dos et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais, je sais...

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent entrer par la fenêtre sans volets de la chambre. Remus soupira et se leva, il commença à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre.

- Je vais prendre ma douche et je descend manher, tu me rejoins?  
- Sous ta douche? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus eut un sourire triste, le seule sourire qu'il parvenait à avoir depuis la mort de James et Lily, et sortit. Sirius resta un moment allongé dans le lit à regarder les ombres s'étendre peu à peu sous les rayons de ce soleil qui s'annonçait chaud, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir et les sentir dorer sa peau. Mais il était toujours recherché par le Ministère de la Magie, et même sous sa forme de chien, c'était trop risqué. Remus revint quinze minutes plus tard le sortir de son lit.

- Oh et au fait, Severus vient aujourd'hui.

Sirius grogna, la journée commençait mal. Il consentit enfin à sortir de sous ses couvertures, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sous l'oeil critique de son amant.

- Tu comptes descendre comme ça? demanda-t-il.

Sirius était en effet complètement nu.

- Pourquoi pas? Il ne fait jamais froid dans cette maison. Et je t'avouerais que j'ai la flemme de m'habiller...  
- Oui tu l'as toujours eue, même à Poudlard, mais Molly était déjà là en train de préparer le petit déjeuner...  
- Ok, ça va, je m'habille!

Il ramassa à son tour ses affaires éparpillées par terre, mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et suivit Remus jusque dans la cuisine. Molly était en effet affairée à préparer le petit déjeuner, Arthur était quand à lui attablé devant une tasse de café en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier. Quand ils entrèrent tout deux, Molly leur fit un grand sourire, et Arthur leva le nez de son journal.

- Vous voilà de bon matin tous les deux, ça m'étonne de toi Sirius! remarqua Molly.  
- Merci Molly! répliqua Sirius. Bonjour à toi aussi!

Puis voyant qu'elle était occupée à préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, il gronda:

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'occuper des repas? Il y a Kreattur pour ça!  
- Il chercherait surtout à nous empoisonner! fit remarquer Remus.  
- Pas si je lui interdit.  
- Et puis il te déteste déjà assez comme ça, ne va pas ajouter une raison de plus, ajouta Molly, laisse le dont tranquille 5 minutes...  
- C'est un elfe de maison, c'est à ça qu'il sert!  
- Au moins lui sert à quelque chose... lança une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

Rogue apparut, le visage cireux et pâle, les cheveux luisants, un petit sourire narquois, et une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux. Sachant comment Sirius allait réagir et le voyant déjà arborer le masque de la colère, Remus s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- Sirius, non calme toi. On n'est plus à Poudlard, vos querelles incessantes sont ridicules.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, le sourire de Rogue s'élargit.

- Cela s'adresse aussi à toi Severus.

La tension resta un moment présente dans la cuisine, Molly la fit s'évanouir en posant bruyamment des bols sur la table.

- Remus a raison, asseyez-vous et mangez quelque chose. Severus, que voulez-vous boire, café, thé, lait?  
- Rien merci, j'ai déjà prit mon petit déjeuner.

Il s'assit néanmoins, tout en fixant Sirius du regard, Arthur continuait de lire son journal mais ses yeux restaient fixes, Sirius et Remus mangeaient, tout ceci dans le plus profond silence. Soucieux de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu électrique de si bon matin, Arthur qui venait de reposer son journal demanda polimment à Rogue:

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène mon cher Rogue?

Celui-ci le regarda avec dégoût, comme ci cela le répugnait de devoir lui parler.

- Dumbledore doit venir, il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici, il a des ordres à me donner.

Il examina la cuisine, puis Sirius avec le même air de dégoût.

- J'aimerais qu'il se dépêche, je n'aime guère venir dans cette maison, surtout depuis que le propriétaire a changé.  
- Si cette maison et son propriétaire te déplaisent tant, dit Sirius en le regardant franchement, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux, ce propriétaire te prie de bien vouloir t'en aller, ce qui nous procurerait à tous, et j'en suis certain, un vif plaisir...

Rogue allait répliquer quand quelqu'un fit interruption dans la cuisine en lançant:

- Eh bien vous voilà de bien bonne humeur le matin, fidèles à vos habitudes à ce que je vois...

Dumbledore venait d'arriver, désamorçant à son tour la bombe qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Tout le monde lui dit bonjour et il leur répondit d'un sourire, il s'assir et demanda une tasse de thé à Molly, elle lui apporta pendant que tout le monde l'observait, au bout d'un moment, Sirius prit la parole:

- Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai demandé Dumbledore?  
- Oui Sirius, c'est pour ça que je suis là, délicieux votre thé Molly.

Il prit un temps puis reprit.

- Je ne peux te permettre de sortir Sirius, même sous ta forme de chien. Il y a de trop grands risques, pour toi déjà, si jamais on te reconnait que le Ministère met la main sur toi, tu retourneras à Azkaban pour y recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. De plus, l'Ordre serait en danger, la maison de tes ancêtres ne serait plus un asile sûr pour nous. Imagine un instant, qu'avant qu'on te renvoie à Azkaban, on te garde au Ministère pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tu n'ignores pas qu'il y a des Mangemorts infiltrés parmi les employés du Ministère, ils pourraient chercher à te faire parler. Je sais que tu ne nous trahirais pas de ton propre chef, mais tout homme a ses limites, des faiblesses. Il suffirait pour eux de trouver les tiennes, et alors, ils pourraient tout te faire avouer. L'Ordre serait alos dans un danger encore plus grand. Non Sirius, je regrette, je sais que tu détestes ne rien faire, que tu te sens peut-être inutile à rester ici, mais trop de choses dépendent de toi, et de ta bonne sauvegarde.

Sirius résigné soupira, et acquiesça:

- Moui... Je comprends... J'avais juste espéré pouvoir quitter un peu cette maison dans laquelle j'avais juré ne jamais revenir. Je pourrais peut-être venir à Poudlard, j'y serais aussi en sécurité, et puis je pourrais voir Harry comme ça!  
- Et déclencher la terreur parmi mes élèves? remarqua Dumbledore. Tout le monde connaît ton visage, le Ministère aurait tôt fait de venir ton chercher.

Sirius allait protester mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas s'interposer:

- Utiliser du Polynectar pourrait aussi s'avérer dangereux. Il est de question d'en utiliser. Alors le résultat serait le même, tu serais obligé de te cacher et il y aurait toujours le risque que l'on te découvre. Non c'est ici que tu es le plus en sûreté tant que tu ne seras pas réhabilité. J'en viens donc à votre mission Severus, je veux que vous employiez toutes, absolument toutes vos heures de libre à venir ici, pour surveiller Sirius.

Sirius et Severus se levèrent en même temps en criant:

- Quoi?!  
- Vous ne me faites pas confiance? ajouta Sirius.  
- Si, mais je crains que tu n'oublies toutes mes considérations quand tu auras lu les nouvelles.

Sirius regarda Arthur et la Gazette du sorcier posée devant lui, il s'en empara et le feuilleta avidement. Il trouva rapidement les nouvelles dont parlait Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'assassiner une famille entière de sorciers, dont plusieurs membres étaient des amis de Sirius du temps de Poudlard, pas des amis aussi proches que les Maraudeurs, mais des amis tout de même. Elle avait laissé un message sur l'un des murs de la maison.

"Viens cousin, je t'attends, viens avant que je n'extermine tes amis un à un, A moins que tu ne sois qu'un trouillard...  
Bella"

La rage envahit Sirius, il serra les poings et se retint de déchirer le journal et de l'envoyer à la tête de Severus. De la provocation, Bellatric cherchait à le provoquer.

- Elle veut me faire sortir de mes gonds, et de ce trou par la même occasion, dit-il furieux.

Les autres, hormis Dumbledore et Arthur, qui ne comprenaient pas, vinrent lire le journal que Sirius avait lâché.

- Et je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle tu meurs d'envie d'aller la retrouver pour la tuer de tes propres mains. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en toi, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.  
- Si vous croyez que c'est ce nigaud de Rogue qui va m'empêcher de sortir de cette maudite maison...  
- Ce nigaud de Rogue n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là quand il se trouve dans cette pièce, fit remarquer Rogue, on sentait à nouveau la colère dans sa voix.

Sirius se tourna brusquement cers lui et cracha:

- Alors tu n'as qu'à t'en aller!  
- Crois moi, imbécile de Black, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, je n'aime guère le rôle de baby-sitter, surtout quand il faut garder un gamin comme toi. Mais comme tu l'as sans doute comprit, et j'espère pour toi, en ce cas tu serais moins bête que tu n'en as l'air, si tu sors d'ici, tu te mettras en danger, ça à la rigueur, je m'en moque. Mais tu mettrais aussi en danger l'Ordre, alors je sis là pour t'empêcher de jouer les orgueilleux et les égoïstes comme tu en as l'habitude. Et un nigaud comme moi peut tout à fait s'acquitter de cette tâche, ô combien rébarbative mais simple, vu?

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore:

- Je m'occupe du filleul, voilà que je dois m'occuper du parrain? J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Dumbledore.

Il regarda sa montre et ajouta:

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais retourner à Poudlard, j'ai un cours dans une heure. Je reviendrais ici à la fin de mes cours.

Il allait s'en aller, puis se ravisa et posa une dernière question.

- Je suppose qu'il va me falloir dormir ici aussi non?  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
- Magnifique! rétorqua-t-il, et il partit.

Plus personne n'osait parler, Remus, Molly, Arthur et Sirius se demandaient pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il choisit Rogue pour surveiller Sirius alors qu'il savait leur haine l'un envers l'autre.

- Kreattur! appela Sirius d'une grosse voix.

D'un crac, il apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Le maître traître à son sang a appelé Kreattur?  
Sirius ignora la remarque de l'elfe de maison et ordonna:  
- Prépare une chambre qui convienne à Severus Rogue.  
- L'ami de la maîtresse, oh pauvre Kreattur, pourquoi Kreattur n'est-il pas le serviteur de M. Severus, lui qui est beaucoup plus dign de ce fils indigne ami des sang-de-bourbes?  
- Parce que toi et moi on est condamnés à vivre ensembles jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, et maintenant dépèche toi!

Il lui donna un coup de pied, Kreattur eut un couinement de douleur, regarda Sirius d'un air plus que mauvais et disparut dans un nouveau craquement.

De retour à Poudlard, Rogue s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait chargé de surveiller son pire ennemi. Pourquoi lui? Le seul être qui déteste et qui est détesté par Black à un point ultime. La colère l'empêchait de réfléchir avec lucidité, il tenta plusieurs fois de se calmer sans y parvenir. Il se mit à ruminer de sombres pensées, puis à ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Il cherchait à se rappeler à partir de quel moment il avait haït Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas toujours haït, non, il fut un temps où il le détestait simplement, où il n'avait pas encore envie de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ou qu'il entendait le son de sa voix.

Il ferma les yeux et se revit adolescent, alors qu'il était en sixième année à Poudlard, il se revit en haut des escaliers du hall du château, regardant le dos de Sirius qui descendait ces escaliers, les mains dans les poches, de son attitude nonchalente qui lui était si propre. Il se revit serrer les poings, ravaler ses larmes et siffler entre ses dents "Sirius, je te hais... Je te hais, je te hais... Black...". Il avait alors tourné les talons et était reparti à son dortoir.

Oui, c'était depuis ce fameux jour que Severus Rogue haïssait de toute la force de son âme Sirius Black, et ça ne changerait sans doute jamais plus. Le Severus d'aujourd'hui sentit couler les même larmes de rage qui avaient coulées sur les joues du Severus de 16 ans. Il les essuya d'un geste de la main et les porta à la bouche savourant ce goût salé qui lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

On toquait à la porte, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait plus une larme sur le visage, il aboya:

- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter qui venait prendre ses cours d'Occlumencie. Severus fut le plus désagréable qu'il put, il passa sa colère sur le pauvre adolescent. Quand le cours particulier fut finit, Rogue se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. S'acharner sur ses élèves, et en particulier sur Harry lui avait toujours procuré une vive satisfaction.

Après le dîner au chateau, il partit pour le Square Grimmault, qui était désert. Il avait apporté des affaires et aurait bien aimé qu'on lui montre sa chambre pour qu'il puisse les déposer, il appela:

- Kreattur?

Mais ce ne fut pas l'elfe de maison qui apparut, ce fut Sirius, Severus eut un rictus.

- Tu arrives quand on appelle Krattur? Tu te prends pour un elfe de maison? Au moins tu serais utile...  
- Tu me l'as déjà sortie la dernière fois celle-là, innove un peu vieille chauve-souris gateuse.  
- Merci pour le compliment, répondit Severus, il eut un sourire carnassier découvrant ses dents jaunes.  
- C'était pas un compliment, suis-moi, je te montre ta chambre, je voulais te donner la pire, mais c'est Kreattur qui te l'a préparée... Dommage...

Severus ne releva pas et suivit Sirius à traversla maison. Il l'emmena dans une chambre au mobilier réduit, comme toutes les autres pièces d'ailleurs. Severus posa ses quelques affaires et considéra la pièce d'un oeil critique. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, d'apparence propre mais miteuse, et une cheminée où s'entassait quelques bouts de bois. Sur les murs, des traces témoignaient de la présence d'anciens tableaux, la tapisserie très chargée avait jaunie et portait des traces d'humidité. La température était glaciale, tout comme l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux hommes. D'un coup de baguette, Severus alluma un feu, ce qui amena de la lumière à la pièce. Une douce chaleur envahit la pièce d'un seul coup.

- Si tu as faim, va à la cuisine, Molly m'a laissé à manger, bien trop pour une seule personne, dit Sirius.

Si la tournure de phrase était aimable, le ton ne l'était pas.

- Je préfère ne pas gouter, on ne sait ce que cette femme utilise comme aliments, faute de pouvoir les acheter... répliqua Severus.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sirius, il savait que cette cohabitation allait être difficile, alors, à contre-coeur, et parce que Remus avait insisté, il avait décidé de faire un tout petit effort, mais sa résolution vola en éclats.

- Ne l'insulte pas, surtout si elle n'est pas là Servilo!  
- Et toi ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on n'est plus à Poudlard. Mais on dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'on croie que tu as encore 16 ans, tu n'as pas évolué, la preuve, tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi-même, il te faut quelqu'un pour te garder, pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises, toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs.  
- Je pourrais très bien me débrouiller tout seul, crois-moi ta présence ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. Et c'est faux, je ne fais plus les mêmes bêtises, certaines m'ont servies de leçon.

Sachant de quoi Sirius parlait, Severus perdit de son calme, ses yeux étincelèrent, mais il se ravisa, il fallait à tout prix qu'il garde son calme.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais plutôt de la façon que tu as de toujours foncer tête baissée, ça t'a valu 13 ans à Azkaban d'ailleurs, de te laisser guider par ton orgueil, ton égoïsme, que dis-je, ton nombrilisme, et l'opinion démesurée que tu as de toi-même, de ta petite personne si précieuse.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu une haute opinion de moi-même, c'est toi qui me trouvait arrogant, toi qui cherchait toujours à nous coincer James et moi, à vouloir savoir ce qu'on faisant…  
- Potter… Qui est mort par ta faute…

C'en était trop pour Sirius, il sentit la haine l'envahir, emplir ses veines et ressortir par son souffle. Son regard se fit lui aussi étincelant, ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris au point d'en être presque noirs. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa baguette, il allait asséner à Severus un coup de poing fulgurant quand celui-ci le devança. Sirius crut que lui aussi allait le frapper de son poing, mais la main de Severus aggripa sa nuque et il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	2. Memories and Sadness

Chapitre 2: Memories and Sadness

_Severus marchait la tête baissée et l'air menaçant comme à l'accoutumée dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses nombreux devoirs, la salle commune était trop bruyante à cause des filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser parce que Narcissa ne cessait de parler de son futur mariage avec Lucius, qui aurait lieu pendant les vacances d'été suivant la 7ème année. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle le savait, et depuis, elle en régalait toutes les filles de Serpentard depuis la 4ème année jusqu'aux 7ème, tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément Severus qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler pendant des heures d'un mariage qui aurait lieu dans un an et demi entre deux personnes qui n'étaient même pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre._

Il passa le restant de la journée à étudier à la bibliothèque, loupant même le repas, il était trop plongé dans un livre et n'avait pas faim de toute façon. A 21h, la bibliothécaire le pria de sortir, le couvre-feu était dans 30 minutes, il lui fallait regagner la salle commune. Il allait sortir quand il entendit un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Sirius Black s'esclaffait dans le couloir en compagnie de ses inséparables acolytes, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, tous les quatre formant le célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs. Les quatre personnes que Severus détestait le plus, mais surtout Sirius. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les Maraudeurs pourrissaient la vie de Severus, mais il leur rendait bien, ne laissant jamais passer une occasion de se battre avec eux, d'essayer de savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient pour ensuite les dénoncer, espérant les faire renvoyer.

Il ne sortit pas tout de suite, laissa une certaine distance entre eux et entreprit de les suivre, il jeta un sort qui le rendit totalement silencieux pour les oreilles et le flair d'un loup-garou, Severus savait que Remus en était un. Mais c'était sans compter sur le flair de Sirius dont il ignorait qu'il était un Animagus. Au moment où les Maraudeurs allaient sortir du château, Sirius se frappa le front et dit :

- J'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir, allez-y je vous rejoint.  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende plutôt ? demanda James.

Severus s'était immobilisé et attendait, caché dans le couloir menant aux escaliers du hall.

- Nan, c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit Sirius commençant à rebrousser chemin, allez, à tout de suite.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et sortirent, pendant que Sirius montait les escaliers deux par deux.

Severus allait attendre qu'il revienne et il le suivrait, sinon il se ferait repéré, et il était bien décidé à les coincer cette fois-ci. Il attendait que Sirius passe devant lui, il était bien caché dans l'ombre, mais il sursauta quand il vit une baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Sirius se tenait devant lui avec un sourire carnassier, d'une voix doucereuse, il dit :

- Eh bien, eh bien, Servilo, tu cherches encore à nous suivre et à nous faire renvoyer hein ?

Severus serra les dents, il était acculé contre le mur, il ne pouvait prendre sa baguette dans sa poche sans que Sirius ne le voit, et puis déclencher un duel à quelques pas du hall d'entrée serait mal avisé.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, je te déconseille de ne pas me suivre.  
_  
D'un geste de la baguette, il lui intima l'ordre d'avancer, Severus se décolla du mur et commença à marcher, sentant le bout de la baguette de Sirius dans son dos. Il se mit à réfléchir pour trouver une solution afin de sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais avant d'avoir trouvé, Sirius le poussait déjà vers une salle vide._

- Là, ça sera très bien.

A l'aide de sorts, Sirius ferma la porte à clef et insonorisa la salle. Il resta ensuite à regarder Severus planté devant lui, un vague sourire planté sur les lèvres et un regard énigmatique.

- C'est tellement bon de sentir que tu es à ma merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
- Ne crois pas ça, tu oublies que j'ai moi aussi ma baguette, et que je suis aussi bon que toi au duel, voire meilleur.

Sans quitter son sourire, Sirius s'écria :

- Accio baguette !

La baguette de Severus sauta de sa poche dans la main de Sirius.

- Tu disais ?

Severus se tenait dans un posture de plus en plus mauvaise, sans baguette, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Sirius, il pourrait esquiver ses sorts, mais pas indéfiniment. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sirius lui rendit sa baguette.

- C'est moins drôle si tu ne l'as pas, et puis ça ne serait pas loyal…  
- Depuis quand es-tu loyal ? ironisa Severus.  
- La ferme et met toi en garde.

Ils levèrent leur baguette, saluèrent, se tournèrent le dos, avancèrent de trois pas, se refirent face d'un coup et débutèrent le duel. Ils s'envoyaient sorts sur sorts avec une rare dextérité. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier duel, surtout l'un contre l'autre. Ils arrivaient à parer, esquiver, chacun de leurs sorts, contre-attaquant tout de suite, tout en courant et sautant partout dans la pièce. Ils brisèrent plusieurs tables, en firent voltiger d'autres, l'étagère s'abattit dans un fracas monstre sous un sort esquivé par Sirius. Le tableau se fractura puis vola en éclats sous les protestations silencieuses de son propriétaire muet. Tout deux commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue, Sirius transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais gardait toujours son sourire exaspérant. Severus, haletant, s'arrêta de courir, il visa, lança un sort à Sirius qui esquiva tout en marchant rapidement vers lui, il en esquiva un autre, lâcha sa baguette. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Severus quand il arma son poing, Severus ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de Sirius, mais au lieu, il sentit ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, sans rompre le contact. Sirius passa sa main sur sa nuque et chercha la langue du jeune garçon. Il mit fin au baiser, prit la baguette de Severus et à coups de « Reparo » commença à tout réparer dans la salle, ravagée par le duel. Severus le regardait ébahi, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand Sirius eut remit la pièce en état, il ramassa sa propre baguette et rendit la sienne à Severus, qui le regardait toujours estomaqué.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Sirius.  
- … Qu'est ce que… Pou… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?  
- J'en avais envie, tu es tellement attirant quand tu es hors de toi…  
_  
Severus ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Sirius venait-il de l'embrasser ? C'était une nouvelle façon de le ridiculiser ou… Devant son incompréhension et son regard, Sirius sourit._

- Je sais que je te plais, ne le nie pas…

Et c'était vrai, depuis que Severus savait qu'il aimait les hommes, il avait des vues sur Sirius, qui était sans contestes le plus beau garçon de l'école. Il se détestait pour cette attirance, il détestait Sirius, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en tomber amoureux. Il croyait que jamais ça ne serait réciproque, car Sirius le détestait lui aussi.

- Mais je croyais que tu… balbutia-t-il.  
- Hm nan, j'aime les filles… autant que les garçons…

Et il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ils n'en restèrent pas là, toute l'année, ils se virent en cachette, et Severus n'osait croire à son bonheur. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient toujours ennemis, mais dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient dans quelques endroits secrets et s'aimaient alors.

Un an passa ainsi, Sirius ne s'affichait avec aucune fille, ce qui désolait les demoiselles de Poudlard, car aucune d'entre elles n'était l'heureuse élue, ainsi que ses amis. Finalement, Severus avait cessé de douter et était convaincu de l'amour de Sirius et du sien.

Jusqu'au jour où Sirius lui brisa le cœur :

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il les yeux dans le vague.  
- Si ça se savait, je serais la risée de l'école, mes amis ne me le pardonneraient pas. Et je ne t'aime plus… Je me demande même si je t'ai un jour aimé

Et il descendit les marches du hall d'entrée, les mains dans les poches, de son attitude nonchalante habituelle, sans se retourner. Severus sentit son cœur saigner, une horrible douleur l'envahit, il sentit les larmes monter, et un nouveau sentiment. Il serra les poings, ravala ses larmes et siffla entre ses dents « Sirius, je te hais… Je te hais, je te hais… Black… »

Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Severus rompit le lien entre leurs lèvres, et l'air perdu murmura :

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

Mais déjà Sirius s'emparait à son tour de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement tout en le poussant vers le lit, ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements et firent l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps en sueur et tremblants de fatigue réclament une trêve. Haletant encore, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, ils se regardaient dans les yeux tout en essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, dit à nouveau Severus.  
- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais on l'a fait, le fait est là…

Ils se turent à nouveau.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Severus.  
- J'en sais rien, murmura Sirius.

Une gêne s'installa entre eux, autre que celle d'être nus dans le même lit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tombé Sirius ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit pourquoi, répondit Sirius l'air embarrassé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus.  
- Quelque chose me dit que les raisons que tu m'as données ce jour là ne sont, soit, pas vraies, soit, pas les seules. Sinon, pourquoi après notre rupture tu as eu les yeux rougis tous les jours ? Pourquoi parfois je croisais ton regard brûlant de désir ? Et pourquoi tu viendrais de faire l'amour avec moi, comme tu viens de le faire ?

Sirius soupira, et dit :

- Le fait que mes amis ne m'auraient pas pardonné s'ils avaient su pour nous deux était vrai, surtout James, et je tenais énormément à son amitié. Autant… qu'à toi et à ton amour…

Il devait faire un réel effort pour vaincre son orgueil, sa fierté et sa vanité qui se liguaient pour le faire taire.

- Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus, que je pensais même ne jamais t'avoir aimé, je mentais. Je t'aimais toujours… Mais je… Ma haine des Mangemorts prenait parfois le dessus. Ce jour là, j'avais appris que des Mangemorts s'en étaient prit à une famille que j'adorais particulièrement. J'étais hors de moi, tu t'es trouvé sur mon passage, tu étais un Mangemort, j'ai voulu me venger, en frappant là où ça te ferait le plus mal… Voilà. Jamais je n'ai autant regretté quelque chose que j'avais fait, de ma vie je n'avais jamais éprouvé de tels regrets et un tel chagrin. Ca me rendait fou…

Il se tut, Severus ne répondit pas, il se tourna, tournant le dos à Sirius. Celui-ci lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

- Je suis toujours un Mangemort…

Il se leva, et sans se retourner, sortir de la chambre, il referma la porte sur lui. Sirius attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas, et fondit en larmes.

FIN

Et oui, ce n'était qu'une fic en 2 chapitres, ne me demandez pas si je compte écrire la suite, car je n'en ai pas l'intention, j'avais juste envie d'écrire une sorte de twoshots (ah ah ah quel jeu de mot...)


End file.
